


Black Tie Affair

by Alonginginmybones



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Mafia alternate universe, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonginginmybones/pseuds/Alonginginmybones
Summary: Choi Seunghyun is the coldest and strongest Mafia boss in South Korea. You are the number one agent in your agency. You were assigned to go undercover and ruin the gangster's operation. As you got to know the man the more you realized the front he put up wasn't who he really was. Soon you found yourself falling in love with him, and engaged to be married. What happens when you aren't willing to give up your career? When he finds out what you do?





	Black Tie Affair

“Seunghyun isn’t home at the moment,” you said through the intercom, “I’m not sure when he’ll be back either. You should call his office and make an appointment with his secretary.”

You went to decline the stranger who claimed to know your fiancé well, but they spoke again.

“I want to surprise him.”

“My Seunghyun is very hard to surprise…” you said warily everyone knew that, “You really should call him   
at his office I’m not his secretary I don’t allow strangers to wait in my lobby.”

The stranger chuckled, “I understand miss but I really just want to see an old friend.”

“Turn around,” you commanded, “With your hands up.”

“Pardon?”

“If you want in my home you’ll do as I say.”

The man sighed but spun around as you searched him for weapons. Your fiancé had a high tech security   
system that could perform a full body scan for many functions. You really only used this one since this one was the only one he taught you to use.

“May I come up now?”

“Just a moment.”

You had found two weapons on the man and you were positive he thought you were stupid and unaware. You knew everything there was to know about Choi Seunghyun’s organization. You had been a part of it at one time for other reasons. But now that you had gained this ultimate position of trust you couldn’t blow it now.

You’ve been assigned to get close to the outlaw Org’s president. The Secret Service was proud of you; you did better than expected. You had access to nearly everything, records, illegal trade secrets, black market auctions and sales. Name it and you had it.

When you first started the name Choi Seunghyun was like regurgitated bile in your mouth but after working beside him for a year and six months you realized that he wasn’t such a bad guy when you got past all the violence and murder. Which to you wasn’t such a bad thing it being a daily occurrence in your own profession.

You pulled your phone out and waited for him to pick up.

“Oppa?”

“Jagiya I’m very busy right now—”

“Oppa there is a man outside who claims to know you but he has two weapons on him and keeps insisting that I let him in…”  
You heard Seunghyun take in a deep breath, “Tell him to come to my office if he wants to speak with me.”  
“I already have Seunghyun he must want something we have in the house.”

“Don’t let him in (y/n)-ah I’ll send someone over to make sure he isn’t a threat to you.”

“Ne,” you replied, “He keeps ringing the doorbell I have to go.”

“Daesung will be there soon.”

“You sent Daesung?” you exclaimed in surprise, “Let’s just give the stranger a puppy too.”

“(Y/n)-ah,” Seunghyun’s voice became unusually deep, “He knows what he’s doing so just follow the instructions we’ve gone over before and remain relaxed.”

“Arasso.”

Without pleasantries you both hung up.

However you made a second call after you snapped a picture of the man outside with your cellphone.

“Did you receive the picture I sent to you director?”

“Ne we’re running him through our database,” you had a father-daughter relationship with your superior so hearing his voice relaxed you, “Did you get your hands on the information for the selling of the detonator?”

“Anneyo he keeps all of that at the office I need to make a good excuse to go there…”

“He doesn’t allow you in the office anymore?”

“Anni not since I accepted his proposal.”

The other line was quiet for a while, “Do you know when his next appointment is outside the office?”

“Yes.”

“You now have your next mission Agent.”

“Yes sir.”

***

Getting into the gangster’s office was no easy feat everyone knew you were the boss’ woman. Your standing was great but you didn’t have sway over those who worked under your man. They followed his orders and his alone. Only if Seunghyun commanded they listen to your every request did they do as you asked.

You were hoping with the basket you brought full of your fiance’s favorite things you could fool his secretary into letting you in his office. You wouldn’t get much time you were sure but you thought it was worth a try. That and you didn’t have another plan.

You rode the elevator to the top floor after being cleared in the lobby to even use the elevator. When you stepped off you were greeted by his secretary Lee Kyung. He bowed quickly and held his hand out for your basket.

“Ms. (y/l/n), I’ll take that for you the boss won’t be back for another hour or two.”

You straightened the man’s tie for him; if there was one thing you couldn’t stand was a crooked tie on a guy. Kyung straightened his back out of nervousness, you gave him your most stunning smile, yes you knew you could get him in serious trouble for flirting with you but Seunghyun was gone and you were fairly certain you had time before he came back.

You needed in that office and you needed to be left alone in order to search for that damned file your director had asked for. 

Kyung-ah cleared his throat uncomfortably taking a step away from you.

“No need to be so cold Kyung-ssi and if you don’t mind I’d like to drop this off myself. We both know Seunghyun likes things a certain way…”

The secretary pinched the bridge of his nose, “Please be quick (y/n).”

You promised you would be as you breezed past him into Seunghyun’s office. You cracked the door halfway after you so it wouldn’t feel so suspicious when you started to rummage through your future husband’s desk.

You knew Seunghyun; what you were looking for was not going to be kept out in the open. So you put the lunch basket on his desk looked for the secretary and then ducked under the wood. You were positive the code to the built in safe was a combo of digits from your birthday.

You had to play around with the numbers carefully you didn’t want the safe to lock you out. Safe to say you didn’t get it the first time around but on the second it opened for you. You gave yourself a little pat on the back as you slid on your black gloves to begin rifling through the most important files.

While all of the manila envelopes you opened were fascinating and damning to this gangster’s operation you couldn’t find the folder you were looking for. You checked twice and a third time but you didn’t have a lot of wiggle room left.

Kyung was going to return in less than a minute; you could look innocent in thirty seconds.   
You quietly locked the safe box and then tucked the gloves into your pocket. As secretary Lee returned to the office you were poking around the lunch box as if you forgot something.

“I can’t give you anymore time (y/n)-ah if you want the boss to believe you merely dropped the basket off at the lobby you can’t be here in the office when you aren’t supposed to be.”

You nodded your head scurrying out of the office; texting your director telling him you got in but he didn’t have what you needed.

As you walked the sidewalk toward your black Audi you saw a familiar set of cars pulling up. You tried to hide your face behind your handbag. You were going to be in big trouble if you were even caught on the perimeter.

As inconspicuously as you could you made your way to the car trying to get your keys out of your temporary mask; after the incident earlier in the week with the man (who you were sure was dead now) Seunghyun didn’t want you roaming around alone. Disobeying him when it came to your safety was a big offense in your relationship. 

To avoid an argument you just wanted to get out of here and when you got in the car and closed your door you thought you did. There was a tap on your window and when you saw that perfectly tailored Armani suit you gulped. Your special ops training prepared you for all sorts of situations but it didn’t prepare you for the lovers quarrels that came from being Choi Seunghyun’s woman.

You weren’t sure you wanted to roll the window down; however his impatient hand smacked against the glass when you didn’t acknowledge him quick enough. You bit the inside of your cheek as you hit the button to unroll your window.

“Jagi…”

“Seunghyun-ya, how are you?”

He pulled your car door open his hand waiting for yours you sighed taking his large hand before stepping out of your vehicle. He told his men to hang back because you two were going to take a walk.

You were worried as he escorted you down the block. Passerbys would look at you two in awe. You looked like the ultimate power couple nothing was able to tear you apart from each other. How naive first impressions could be. While you did love Seunghyun, your biggest secret would eventually wedge itself between you two. 

You tried your very best to keep from falling for him and blah blah blah, but the hard truth was you did. You felt guilty while your feelings were real you may have forced Seunghyun’s a smidge. When he found out who you worked for he wasn’t going to care that you loved him, he was going to care that you lied to him. You were scared that you had contemplated leaving the Secret Service for him. But even that would catch up with you one day and could still bite you in the ass. 

“(Y/n)-ah are you listening to me?”

You shook your head, “I’m sorry oppa what did you say?”

“I asked you where Daesung was and why you are alone?”

“I may have played a trick on him—”

“Aish woman Daesungie is one of my top men he could be doing other things that don’t make him look like a fool, and I told you not to come to the office anymore.”

Something irrational ticked in your jaw, “Why Seunghyun-ya? Are you suddenly ashamed of me?”

His grip tightened on your hand, “Everyone knows who you are from the men and women who work for me to those who would rip out my heart and then feed it to me, people would literally kill you so they could kill me. I’m not ashamed of you I’m trying to protect you and you’re making it very difficult.”

“I just wanted to visit you,” You said softly trying to appease his temper, “I didn’t know the danger was serious.”

“When I tell you to do something it’s not to feel strong,” Seunghyun told you quietly so the men a few feet behind you wouldn’t hear, “I just want you to be safe and to stop playing with Daesung he doesn’t deserve it.”

“Well had you told me I would’ve left him alone.”

“I doubt that jagiya you enjoy teasing him.

“He makes it so easy,” you replied with a chuckle, “Forgive me oppa?”

You hit him with your cutest face before I leaned up to kiss his cheek, “Yah, not in public (y/n)-ah!”

You flinched at his reaction you know he isn’t one for public skinship but you were only trying to soothe over your wrongdoing and your fresh guilt. You didn’t think he would be so upset about it.

“Mianhe,” You apologized, “I need to go I have an appointment with some business associates of my parents.”

You were hurt but that wasn’t the reason you were trying to get away; it’s because your Director requested to see you as soon as possible.

“Bring Daesung with you.”

It wasn’t a request you knew as he walked you back to your car and shut your door for you. You were going to have to pull another stunt on the sweet man just to weasel your way out of Seunghyun’s ever seeing eyes.

You gave him a smile and a, “Ne oppa.”

As you went to roll up your window he put his hand out to stop it.

“What is it?”

“I changed my mind,” he stated simply, “Jiyong-ah would you go with (y/n)-ah?”

You held in your groan. Fuck, his right hand man would never let you go anywhere unattended. He was a friendly, charming, and sweet man but he could be worse than your fiance. Overbearing and suffocating, he was always right behind you and there was nothing you could say without putting Seunghyun on the defensive.

“Stay out of trouble jagi,” he ruffled your hair in patronizing way, “Be nice to Jiyong.”

You heard his deep chuckle as he walked away from your car, your hands gripped the steering wheel in agitation. You reluctantly let Jiyong in your car after locking him out for a good minute or two.

“Jiyong oppa,” you greeted when you finally let him in, “Don’t touch my radio today or I’ll leave you stranded in the city…”

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is a story from my tumblr, bigbangclappin.


End file.
